LAKEHURST PART II: MOVIE'S NEXT
by JohnnyBardell32
Summary: IT'S BACK, AND THIS TIME IT'S DRAMA ON FULL BLAST, STORYLINES ARE BETTER, AND THIS SEASON IT'S LIES. SECRETS. DANGER. LIES FROM THE MOUTH, SECRETS FROM THE HEAD, AND DANGER FROM THE; STAIRS, RACISM, OUTCASTING, BULLYING, AND A BANG, PLZ REVIEW AND ENJOY!
1. LAYING DOWN WITH DOGS, PART ONE S2

**LAKEHURST**

**016. "LAYING DOWN WITH DOGS, PART ONE"**

**There it was LAKEHURST, the school where anything can, the school that they left behind for the summer, it was time to go back, some looked forward to it, others didn't, but either way it was back to school again.**

**"Mia Jones!" shouted Anya as she ran up giving her friend a hug, Anya had her hair even slicker, and Mia's hair was curlier. "Hey Anya, 9th grade, can't believe it" Mia said looking at the school, "Well you better believe" Lucas said, wrapping his arms around both of the girls, "I'm a 12th grader this year" Lucas said, sounding right happy, since it was his last year. Anya left the group. And Mia turned around and kissed Lucas on the cheek, "What's that for?" Lucas asked, "It's for being so darn cute" Mia said walking away leaving the boy breathless.**

**Holly J. was in the hallway with Travis and they were looking at the door, when Sav walked in with Mia and Anya right behind him, they noticed Holly J. and Travis starring, "What's going on?" Anya asked looking frightened at their glares, "Nothing, the new 8th graders" Holly J. said, assuring her friend. A girl with a plaid skirt walked in, she had a burret on, she then walked over to Holly J., "Excuse me, I'm Kim, and I'm new can you help me" Kim asked. "Sure let me see your schedule" Holly J. said, standing up on her feet. Riley then noticed a girl drop her bags and he raced over to her.**

**"You okay" Riley asked the girl, "Yeah I'm fine" the girl exclaimed, "Riley" Riley shot out. "Nora" the girl said, shaking his hand. Riley then noticed that the girl was smiling, and he just smiled with her.**

**"Welcome to your first period class everyone" Mr. Langston shouted across the classroom, Jane had noticed that the teacher had grown an inch since last year. She then noticed a boy coming in, "Yes can I help you" Mr. Langston asked the boy. "Yeah I'm looking for Computer Immersions" the boy said. "Down the hall, what grade" Mr. Langston asked. "11th!, Damien" the boy said, this time adding his name, "Well this is 10th, so you must be the one who's lacking the credit, huh?" Mr. Langston finished with a question. "Yeah" Damien said, "Take a seat" Mr. Langston said, going back to instructing the class. Damien took a seat next to Jane.**

**Jennifer was shouting cheers to the people in the gym, when all of a sudden, Mia walked into the gym, "Jennifer, I'm here to try out" Mia shouted, "You're late!" Jennifer said, but she noticed Mia really wanted this, "Get in line Jones" Jennifer said, "Thank you!" Mia said before getting in line and doing the routine. **

**Lucas was laying on his bed, and then Mia was there she was walking around looking at his trophies, "So all this is for football?" she asked. "Yep" Lucas answered, before grabbing the girl, "Let's talk about you, me, and my bed" Lucas said before placing Mia on the bed, "I want this Lucas, with you" Mia said, talking serious, "Then lets have it" Lucas said before kissing her, and in her mind Mia was wondering about how far this would go, how far she would take it.**


	2. LAYING DOWN WITH DOGS, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**017. "LAYING DOWN WITH DOGS, PART TWO"**

**There Mia was laying in Lucas's bed, wondering what did just do, and wondering why did she do it, all she knew was that she had to get out of there, and get out of there quick.**

**Jane was sitting on a bench in the hall way then she saw Damien walk out of the classroom, "Hey you wait up!" Jane shouted following the boy, "You talking to me?" Damien asked. "Yeah, I'm Jane" Jane answered the question with her name at the end, "What's up" Damien said. "Look, you seem like a descent person, how would you like to help me protest sometimes?" Jane asked, trying to beat around the bush of asking him out, "Well I was going to try out for Student Body President, wanna help?" Damien informed her. "Sure, when?" Jane said, ending in a question. "You'll know!" Damien shouted turning the corner, and Jane smiled.**

**Mia was sitting down at the table in the cafeteria, then Anya walked over, "You okay, Mia?" Anya asked talking to her distant friend. "Anya, I'm scared" Mia said, before tearing up, "Okay, okay, what's wrong" Anya asked sitting down at the table. "Me and Lucas, had sex, and now I'm scared, because I think I'm pregnant" Mia said. "Well how can you be sure, are you late, have you thrown up?" Anya asked trying to get an answer out of Mia, "Um no, and no, but I can feel it, we didn't use a condom, and I'm not on birth control, so" Mia began, "I'm scared" Mia finished putting her head on the table, just then Holly J. walked by, "What's with her?" Holly J. exclaimed. "Mia slept with Lucas" Anya whispered, "Well slutty enough, Mia what were you thinking?" Holly J., showing signs of hate, "Excuse me, what did you just say?" Mia said looking angrily at Holly J., "You're the one who told me to do something to keep him" Mia finished. "Yeah but I didn't suggest sleeping with him, damn give you an inch and you take a mile" Holly J. finished. "You know what Holly J., what ever happened to you over the summer get over it, and turn off the bitch monitor!" Mia said, talking to Holly J. like she never did before, and then leaving the cafeteria.**

**Riley was sitting next to Nora in front of the school, "So you're running for Student Body President?" Riley asked wanting to make sure. "Yep, you know Riley, you wanna help me?" Nora asked, wanting to get to know the boy better, "Sure!" Riley shot out, before thinking of it all. They both just stared at each other.**

**Mia was pacing back and forth around the room, then her mother walked in, "Mia, are you okay?" her mother asked, "Mom I did something last night, I slept with this guy" Mia said breaking into tears, "And now you think you're pregnant" her mother asked her hugging her daughter, "I know" Mia said holding up the test, "It's okay, shhh...baby girl, we'll get through this together" Mia's mother whispered. Mia thought to herself, it's funny, because she thought those would be words that Lucas would say to her when she told him, then she thought, she wouldn't tell him, no matter what.**


	3. I AM WHO I SAY I AM

**LAKEHURST**

**018. "I AM WHO I SAY I AM"**

**It was the typical Tuesday at LAKEHURST, every Tuesday Riley's father would come and pick him up, they would go to the movies after school, and then they would hang out after that, but that had stopped because Riley's father had gotten another job, and Riley felt he was alone.**

**"Dude you okay?" Sav asked Riley, who was starring off into the distance, "Yeah I'm cool" Riley said after noticing Sav was talking to him, "Anyway like I was saying, football is gonna be awesome, you're still trying out right?" Sav said, wanting to make sure his friend would stick to his word. "Oh yeah!" Riley said, trying to feel ethusiastic about tryouts. But still he couldn't help thinking why his father would just quit their father-son time. Just then he noticed Bruce getting something from a guy, it looked like weed, "I have to go" Riley told Sav before he left.**

**Leslie was sitting in a chair, she was in a circle with a group of people around it, "Well anyone care to share their story" asked a woman, apparently the guidance counselor, "I'm Leslie, and I was..." Leslie started, "I can't do this" Leslie finished running through the doors of the room, apparently she couldn't face her fear of her rape, not yet anyway.**

**Bruce was in the alley, he usually takes that way to get home, Riley was there waiting, Bruce walked past him, "Hey Bruce" Riley shouted out, "What?" Bruce answered still walking, "You got anymore of that weed?" Riley asked, just then Bruce turned around and smiled at the boy, "What you offering?" Bruce questioned ready to make a deal, and Riley smiled at the boy. **

**Anya and Sav were sitting at table with a sign that read, Student Body President Votes, just then Nora came by, "Yep so how many votes do I have?" Nora said, jokingly, "Nice try, but Damien's getting some too" Anya said, noticing Damien walking by, "Yep" Damien called back. Nora then left. "So are you sure he was acting weird?" Anya asked talking to Sav, "Yeah he was, Riley never stares off like that" Sav answered the girl's question. Anya then noticed Riley coming into the school, "Riley!" Anya shouted, immediately catching the boys attention, "What up sexy" Riley whispered in Anya's ear after making his way over to her, "What?" Anya yelled. Sav then grabbed Riley, "Man what's wrong with you" Riley then pushed Sav, "What's wrong with me?, What's wrong with you?" Riley shot back, then he left, leaving Sav and Anya wondering what had just happened. **

**Leslie was sitting on a bench in the cafeteria, then Lucas came and sat next to her, "What happened?" Lucas asked, apparently referring to this afternoon, "Nothing, I'm not ready" Leslie quickly shot out. "Okay" Lucas said wrapping his arms around the girl.**

**Riley was sitting on the steps of the alley with Bruce smoking, when Sav and Anya walked pass they saw him, Sav and Anya went into the alley, "Sav, Anya, sup!" Riley said, but was distracted by Sav as he grabbed the weed and threw it to the ground, "What the hell!" Riley shouted, and Bruce stood up about to fight Sav, but Anya stepped in the way prepared to fight as well no matter what. "Riley you're a good kid, what are doing this stuff for?" Sav said, by this time Bruce walked away. "My dad left okay!" Riley began, "I don't understand, he gets a new job, and he buys a new house, it's like he doesn't want me any more, I'm alone" Riley said, then bursting into tears, Anya then sat on the steps and wrapped her arms around Riley, and Sav put his hand on Riley's shoulder, "It's okay man" Sav whispered, "It's okay" Sav finished, saying the words again.**


	4. FOR WHAT IT'S WORTH

**LAKEHURST**

**019. "FOR WHAT IT'S WORTH"**

**Holly J. quickly made her way past everyone in the hall way, and then she found herself at a bench where Travis was, "Hey honey" Holly J. said before kissing the boy on the cheek, then he quickly pulled her aside, "Holly J., listen I don't think we should give each other pet names" Travis said, Holly J. looked over his shoulder, and saw Nic at the table, "Are you trying to impress Nic, I can't believe that loser still goes here" Holly J. said before kissing the boy goodbye.**

**Kim was sitting in a chair waiting for her name to be called, "Kimberly Dawson!" a man called out lazily, "It's Kim" Kim said, making her way into the room. Kim came in and sat down in a chair, she then read from a cue card, "This is the morning announcements, LAKEHURST students prepare to get you're COUGAR on, we go head to head with DEGRASSI this evening and don't forget to help support spirit week, RED and WHITE people, RED and WHITE!" Kim finished with a smile.**

**Holly J. was walking in the hall way with Anya by her side, "I just don't think we can communicate anymore, you know" Holly J. said, trying to make it more of a statement, rather than a question. Anya shook her head, trying to agree, and not upset the new Holly J. Holly J. then saw Travis hugging another girl, and made her way over there, "What's this" Holly J. began, Travis only looked at the girl as the other girl left, "Thanks a lot Holly J., you just scared my cousin off" Travis said. "Cousin, Cousin's sure as hell don't hug like that Travis" Holly J. shouted talking to her distant boyfriend. "This is what I was talking about, the controlling thing, look Holly J. I dealt with you last year, I'm doing it anymore!" Travis yelled before walking away, leaving Holly J. wondering what that meant.**

**Kim made her way to the office, "I got the part, so where's the papers?" Kim said, to the front office lady, "Here" the lady said, handing Kim a stack of papers, Kim only looked at the stack in a "Are you serious" way, but she smiled and humbly accepted them anyway. **

**"Where's Travis!" Holly J. yelled at Sav, as he was trying to close the band room door, "Um right here" Sav answered, "Out of my way" Holly J. said before pushing the door and Sav getting knocked out of the way, Holly J. made her way over to the table, "What's that supposed to mean?" Holly J. said, "Look when I said I'm not doing it this year, I meant we're done, it's over" Travis said looking down at the table, "It's over?" Holly J. said so only the two of them could hear, she then slightly laughed, and then started to tear up, "I guess it is over, it was fun while it lasted, honey!" Holly J. shouted before leaving the room, she then turned the corner and placed her back up against the lockers, and then slid down then as she started cry, "It's over" she whispered to herself.**


	5. IT GETS BETTER IN TIME

**LAKEHURST**

**020. "IT GETS BETTER IN TIME"**

**Anya was all he could think about, day and night, he wanted to be with her, but she had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want a relationship, heck that was last year. Sav made his way up the steps, and tapped Anya on the shoulder, "Sav" Anya said, hugging the boy, "What's up" she said finishing. "Um...Anya lately I've been wondering..." Sav began, but was interrupted by Mia calling to the girl, "Anya, you coming?" Mia said, "Sure" Anya said, walking up the steps. Sav just stared and slapped himself on the forehead.**

**Mia and Anya were in the hall way, when Anya finally asked the question, "So you haven't talked to Lucas in like forever?" Anya asked. "Nope, I don't want him to know about any of this, I just want this whole thing to be a dream" Mia finished, "You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later" Anya finished, as both of the girls continued to walk down the hall. **

**Johnny was waiting outside in front of his mother's car, for her to drive him to school, he then decided to walk back into the house, he then saw his mother on the couch, and a liquor bottle, that was half empty, "Great mom, just great" Johnny said, he hated having to watch his mother drink, his father was out of town for 6 months. Johnny then picked up his books and headed out the door, determined to walk to school on his own. **

**Sav saw Anya again in the hall way, he made his way over to her, "Hey Anya listen, there's something I've been wanting to ask you" Sav began, but Holly J. came and sat down next to her, "Anya I need to talk to you" Holly J. said, pushing Sav out of the way, Sav then left, knowing he would never get Anya alone to herself.**

**Johnny made his way into the school, he then turned the corner, and saw an add for abusive parents, he was about to pick one up, when he heard Jane's voice, "Johnny?" Jane asked, wanting to make sure it was the boy. Johnny then ran off, without grabbing one of the papers. Jane looked at the boy run, "Johnny wait!" Jane called out, then she picked up one of the pamplets and decided to head in Johnny's direction. She then caught up to the boy, "Johnny wait, here, I want ask questions, just take the paper" Jane said as she left to go back into the school, leaving Johnny starring at the papers.**

**Anya was putting up a poster on the bill-board, and Sav was walking by, he then grabbed her and pulled her aside, "I like you Anya, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Sav finally came out with it. "Sav...yes" Anya said, after kissing the boy on the cheek, and the two walked down the hall holding hands.**

**Johnny made his way into the house, and his mother came around the corner, "Hey hun" she said before heading to the kitchen, Johnny then made his way into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle, "Mom no more!" Johnny shouted knowing that's what she was looking for, his mother then made her way over to him, she had knife, not thinking to put it down, then Johnny and her were struggling, then things had stopped, and Johnny had noticed the knife had cut him. Johnny then ran out of the house, and slammed the door behind him, he ran out into the highway, but then a car stopped, and a man stepped out, "Johnny, son." the man said, and Johnny was happy to hear those words, as he ran over to hug the man, and he knew things would once again be okay.**


	6. SIGHT FOR SORE EYES

**LAKEHURST**

**021. "SIGHT FOR SORE EYES"**

**Brianna and Jennifer had both noticed Travis, ever since Holly J. and him broke up, that was about a week ago, and Brianna wanted him, and so did Jennifer.**

**Lucas came into the school, and he saw Mia walking by, "Mia" Lucas shouted, trying to catch up to her, "How come you haven't returned any of my calls, you ignore me in the hallway, what's wrong?" Lucas finished with a question, "Look this relationship, it's not working, so bye Lucas" Mia said before leaving him wondering why she would break up with him.**

**Mia turned the corner and bumped into Holly J., "Damn, kill me next time" Holly J. said. Mia then turned around and faced the girl, "Keep up the attitude Holly J. and no one will ever like you" Mia finished before walking away. And Holly J. stared at her, because whether she liked it or not, the words stung her in the heart.**

**Lucas was sitting at a table with Leslie, "I just don't know why she would break up with me" Lucas said as he put his head on the table, he then looked up and noticed Leslie was herself anymore, "Leslie, have you told your mother about what happened?" Lucas asked the girl, "I have to go!" Leslie shouted, noticing Reggie coming into the doors. Lucas knew that things wouldn't get better, he had to take matters into his own hands.**

**Brianna and Jennifer were both calling out cheers, "So I was noticing Travis around the school" Brianna whispered to Jennifer, "Hun, Travis is someone I after, so back off" Jennifer said, still trying to maintain that preppy attitude, "Oh great, can I have just this one Jennifer?" Brianna said, trying to make it sound like a statement. "What are you talking about, James" Jennifer said, referring to Brianna's ex. "Whatever" Brianna finished off, "At least I know how to get boys to like me, without being a bitch!" Brianna said, walking off, "Don't call me that, Brianna!" Jennifer called to her, she handing Mia the bull-horn, "Call the cheers Jones" Jennifer finished, before heading after Brianna.**

**Leslie eased her way into her house, and she looked at her mother, "Mom I need to tell you something" Leslie said before running over and hugging her mother, prepared to tell her everything.**

**Brianna had made her way to the steps, and then Jennifer came behind her, "You don't ever call me that!" Jennifer said, Brianna kept walking, and then she turned around, "BITCH!" Brianna shouted, and by this time Mia and Anya had heard the words, they came to the steps and saw Jennifer make her way to Brianna, "I said don't call me that!" Jennifer yelled, after pushing Brianna, who fell halfway down the steps, and layed there motionless. Mia then motioned Anya to get the principal, "Jennifer what did you do?" Mia said, knowing what she did, but not knowing the pyshical damage of impact that the stairs could do to Brianna, Jennifer just stared at her bestfriend, as she saw blood coming from her head.**


	7. FREEDOM WRITERS

**LAKEHURST**

**022. "FREEDOM WRITERS"**

**LAKEHURST. The school where you can make a difference, Jane knew that today she would make a difference, and it would all start with the words, "I BELIEVE".**

**Jane made her way through the hall way, and then she saw it, a spot on the bill-board, where she could protest her latest scandal, a spiritual group at LAKEHURST, where students could be free to write whatever they wanted to, "Jane what are you doing?" Mr. Langston asked the girl, "Um, I was about to put up these papers" Jane said handing the man the stack, as he was reading he had a smile on his face, "You need permission for these" Mr. Langston started, Jane looked worried, "I'll sign it" Mr. Langston finished, because Jane was his favorite 10th grade student. Jane quickly started to pass out the papers, and some people were actually taking them.**

**Riley and Mia were sitting at the table when Sav walked in, "Hey guys" Sav said as he quickly sat down at the table, "Sup" Riley shot back. "What has you all ecstatic?" Mia questioned Sav's behavior, "I just got the most amazing text from Anya, she wants to go to the movies with me this weekend" Sav finished, jumping with glee.**

**Lucas made his way out of the classroom, and he saw Jane and a group of students in a group, he made his way over to her, "What are you doing Jane!" Lucas questioned. Jane looked at her brother before she began, "Look, people actually like what I'm doing, so if you're interested you can join, instead of being a stick in the mud" Jane said before heading back to the crowd. "I'm the stick in the made Jane?, I'm on the football team, you're the one who doesn't do anything, but mope around, and play sick" Lucas shot back at her, "Yeah well at least I don't hit on people younger than me" Jane said before passing out more papers, and Lucas knew what she was talking about. **

**Holly J. made her way over to Mia and Anya, Mia started to get up and walk away, "Mia wait" Holly J. said blocking her way. "What now Holly J.?" Mia asked, wanting to get away from her soon as possible. "Look, I talked to my mother about teen pregnancy, and most wemon don't tell the baby's father until it's born, so if I were you, I'd be talking to Lucas" Holly J. said, with an evil smirk. Mia then turned around, "You know lately, this baby's been controlling me, you know morning sickness and all, and I was thinking maybe I'd talk to Travis about it, since he's been controlled before" Mia said, now getting Holly J.'s attention, Anya was just staring at the two girls, Holly J. then left.**

**Jane knew that her brother would never understand her, but she had to walk pass his room to get to hers, so she did, "Jane, baby sis!" Lucas called out, Jane came back and looked at her brother, he got up from his bed, and he hugged her, "I'm sorry for what I said okay, you're gonna make a difference at the school, I can feel it. Jane then felt like her brother had actually finally understood her.**


	8. RACE AGAINST RACE, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**023. "RACE AGAINST RACE, PART ONE"**

**It was the day that both of them had been waiting for, and it was finally here, ELECTION DAY, was what most of the signs around LAKEHURST read. Nora looked in the mirror of her locker, and then she said, "I, student body president, shall..." she began, but was cut off by Riley who said, "Practicing your speech?" the boy asked, "I was until a cute guy interrupted me" Nora said, closing her locker and trying to flirt. "Well a cute girl like you should never have to practice" Riley started, about to kiss her, but Damien butted in, "Good luck Nora, you're gonna need it" Damien finished walking away. Nora then headed towards the gym where the election took place.**

**"Aliright your student body president for this year is no one other than..." Mr. Langston began, "Nora!" he finished shouting her name loud. Nora jumped up in glee as everyone started to applaud her, even Damien, she then made her way to the stage, and grabbed the mic, "Thank you all so much, I'll do exactly like I promised, thank you all, you're so kind" Nora finished.**

**Leslie made her way to the group therapy session, and knew that this was the first step to coming forward about the rape. Leslie then opened the door and headed in.**

**Riley was waiting at Nora's locker to congradualate her, "Hey there" Nora said, kissing the boy on the cheek, and Riley quickly hugged her, "Great job!, I got you this" he said, handing her a tiny little microphone, "Be careful it sometimes can record on its own" Riley finished. Nora then was thrown off by, Anya coming over to her, "Hey Nora can I show you something?" Anya asked the girl. "Sure" Nora said, wondering what is going on. **

**Anya, Riley, and Nora made their way into the Computer Room, Damien was there, Anya pressed a button, "These are the camera's to the election boxes" Anya began, as they all saw Mr. Fresno putting a lot of pieces of paper in Nora's box. "Oh my god!" Nora exclaimed, astonished by what the camera revealed. "I know, me and Damien were looking at the camera's and we found this, we have to tell Mr. Langston" Anya said, "Yeah, me and Anya we're going to go get him" Damien said, Nora headed out the door, not saying a word.**

**There Leslie was in the group again, "Anyone care to share?" The guidance cousnelor, Ginger asked, Leslie then began, "My name's Leslie...and I...was...raped" Leslie finished, relieved she had finally got the words out, "Good job Leslie, now the healing can begin" Ginger finished, as the group applauded Leslie for her bravery.**

**Nora made her way into the room where Mr. Fresno was, "Why did you do that, you let me win, you cheated, sir" Nora said, not trying to be nice about it. "Look I just think we need you running the school" Mr. Fresno finished. "Yeah but Damien's a good kid too, his grades are fantastic, and he's a natural born leader!" Nora shouted, her voice getting a little bit louder and louder, Riley then came in, "Why can't Damien win!" Nora shouted again, "Because he's black!" Mr. Fresno said, this time leaving the room afterwards. Nora then was hurt by the words she had just heard from the teacher's mouth, Riley then made his way to her, "We can't let him get away this" Nora whispered so only the two of them can hear.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. RACE AGAINST RACE, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**024. "RACE AGAINST RACE, PART TWO"**

**Nora made her way back into the computer room, and Riley was by her side, "Guys look..." Nora began, not wanting to say what she was about to say, "What's wrong Nora?" Mr. Langston asked. Riley could see Nora didn't want to say, so he did, "The reason Mr. Fresno changed the votes, because he doesn't want a black person running the school" Riley finished, Mr. Langston then began to speak, "Look if there's no proof, then there's way we can tell if he said or not, I believe you but, teacher's always win in situations like this" Mr. Langston finished walking out of the room. **

**Leslie made her way up to her room, she then drifted to sleep, and Reggie was in her room, she tried to scream but she couldn't he climbed on top of her, "Mom!" Leslie screamed, and she was shaked by her mother, Leslie then held her mother tight, "Oh...baby girl" her mother said, rocking her back and forth.**

**Jane was sitting on the table when Nora, Damien, Riley, and Anya walked in, "Hey what's with the long faces?" Jane asked the group, "We just found out that because I'm black, Mr. Fresno switched the votes" Damien came out with it, "What?" Jane said, trying to be astonished and questionitive at the same time. "And the funny thing about, he can get away with it" Anya finished the group discussion. Jane then stood up, "Well what are we going to do about it?" Jane asked, the group just looked at her, "Look guys, I run a group at this school, and I've learned that the only way to get by is to stand up for what you believe in" Jane said. "We have no proof" Riley began, just then it was like a light bulb went off in Nora's head, she remembered the mic Riley gave her. "Wait guys" Nora began, pressing play on the mic, and it played the whole conversation between Nora and Mr. Fresno, "Busted!" Jane shouted happily they had their proof. **

**Leslie made her way up the steps of the school, she then placed her hands on the rail, and she saw Reggie, and this time it was real, "What are you telling people?" he came up to her, but just then Holly J. saw this, she ran up to Reggie and she stood in his way, "I don't have a problem pushing you down these steps, loser!" Holly J. shouted, as Leslie put her arm around the girl, and whispered, "That was so Jennifer Laplosky of you" Leslie finished as they both laughed at the statement. **

**Anya and Damien had the assembly set up, "Listen everyone, these students have something to share with you" Mr. Langston finished, handing the mic to Nora, "Look yesterday, I won, but Damien should've, Anya" Nora said nodding for Anya to play the tape, everyone was ashamed of what they saw, then Nora began, "That's not all here's the reason why" Nora said, then Riley hooked up the mic, and it played the conversation, and then, principal sheppard looked at Mr. Fresno. And everyone applauded Nora and Damien, as they both had put their heads together to stop this man. And Nora knew that she had did the right thing.**


	10. DOWN N' DIRTY

**LAKEHURST**

**025. "DOWN N' DIRTY"**

**It was Jennifer's first day back, since the accident, that had hospitalized her bestfriend, well ex-bestfriend, Brianna was back as well, they both saw each other in the hall way, but Jennifer had been kicked off of cheer squad, and Brianna became the captain, but somehow Brianna knew that it would never be enough.**

**"Hey Brianna" Travis said to her as he made his way to her table, "Hi Travis" Brianna quickly said back. Travis then wrapped his arms around the girl, "I've heard that you sorta like me" Travis said, trying to cover up the real reason why he came over, "Well I don't know how that rumor got started" Brianna whispered so only the both of them could hear. Just then Jennifer walked by, and she rolled her eyes at Brianna and Travis both, as if she was disgusted by them.**

**Kimberly was sitting at a table when Holly J. walked by, "Hey Holly J." Kimberly shouted. "What do you what Kim?" Holly J. asked, wanting her to make it quick, "I was wondering if I could interview, LAKEHURST'S new bitch" Kimberly said back, and a nearby Mia and Anya laughed at the statement, Holly J. then grabbed Kim's yogurt and squeezed it on her head, "Hun, you need a napkin" Holly J. snorted before walking off, leaving Kimberly questioning why did she try to stand up to Holly J.**

**Sav was in the locker room, when all of a sudden Travis walked in, "Sup man" Travis shot out, "Yo!" Sav retorted back, "So Brianna, huh?" Sav said, wanting to make sure he saw what he saw when he was outside, and was looking at Brianna and Travis flirting with one another. "Yep, I heard that she likes me, so does Jennifer, but Brianna's a babe, you can't beat that" Travis said high fiving Sav, "What about Holly J., you guys just broke up" Sav said, still feeling sympathy for the girl that everyone hated. "So Holly's a big girl she can take care of herself" Travis said before leaving, "I think she likes being called Holly J." Sav called out.**

**Brianna was sitting at her computer, then she brought up a page, and started to type JENNIFER IS SUCH A BITCH, SHE PUSHES PEOPLE WHEN SHE DOESN'T GET HER WAY, AND SHE HAS HER OWN WAY OF PLEASING HERSELF, IF U KNOW WHAT I MEAN. Brianna then smiled at the words that she had typed.**

**Moments later, Jennifer walked into the classroom, and slapped Brianna on the floor, "Oh what, came back for a rematch, words of advice it won't happen like it did last time!" Brianna screamed before pushing Jennifer into Mr. Langston's desk, Mr. Langston had just gotten back into the room, and he pulled both of the girls apart, as the two of them just starred at one another. Brianna then left out of the room.**

**Brianna was walking towards the principal's office, when all of a sudden, Travis came over to her, "Brianna, I heard about what happened in class, did you start it?" Travis asked the girl, Brianna hesitated to answer the boy's question. Travis then looked at her in the eyes firmly, "Did you start the fight", Travis finished. Then Brianna opened her mouth, "Yes" Brianna whispered, Travis then turned around and continued to walk away, and Brianna knew that she had ruined yet another relationship, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was a mistake.**


	11. A DATE WITH DESTINY

**LAKEHURST**

**026. "A DATE WITH DESTINY"**

**Sav and Anya were talking in front of the school building, "So we still on for tonight?" Sav asked the girl, Anya smiled before saying, "You know it" Anya said before kissing the boy on the cheek. Just then Mia was walking by them, "Hey guys did you hear?" Mia asked them, "Hear what?" Anya asked the girl, "About the new guy" Mia finished. Just then a teenager, with a strapless back pack, was walking through, by the looks of what he was wearing, he liked the color's blue and black, "Sup" the boy said, before walking pass Mia, Mia then was about to melt in her seat, "Don't forget, there's a baby Valieri growing in there" Anya said before leaving Mia wondering if she should get to know the transfer student.**

**Holly J. was in her room, when her mother had automatically left, Holly J. made her way downstairs, and started to think about Travis, then she took a key off of the refridgerator, and opened a cabinet, that revealed vodka, Holly J. then put some in her bottle and screwed it tight, and put everything back in place, "Bottom's up" she whispered to herself, before taking a sip.**

**Mia was walking past the gym, when she saw the mysterious boy on the bleachers, she decided to walk in, "So you waiting for the cheer leaders to come in?" Mia asked jokingly, "Only if their as hot as you" the boy said back, "Mia" Mia said holding out her hand, "Jawan", the boy said shaking her hand. Mia started to smile, but making sure not to give off to much of a "I want a relationship" vibe.**

**Holly J. was alone she had already drunk most of the vodka from the bottle, so she remembered Anya saying something about her and Sav going to the theatre, so she decided to crash their date, she knew if she made a big enough scene, that Sav and Anya would both be embarrased.**

**Sav and Anya were making their way out of the movie doors, "That movie was...great?" Anya finally decided to say, not knowing if Sav felt the same way about the movie, "Yeah" Sav said wanting to kiss her on the lips, but Anya quickly pulled away, "What's wrong?" Sav asked noticing she moved away, "It's just that, I'm not into the whole lip kissing thing, not yet anyway" Anya finished moving her slick hair from the side of her eye, just then they had ordered some nachos, and then when they were both about to reach for one, that's when another hand came into the nachos, "Hey you guys" Holly J. said. "Holly J.?" Anya questioned, trying to sound loud at the same time, "What are you doing here?" Sav said. But the girl only put her finger to his lips, "Sssshhhh...sweet pea, I'm talking to Anya MacDaty Over here" Holly J. finished, "Are you!..." Anya then realizing how loud she is, "Are you drunk?" Anya then whispered, wanting to make sure only Holly J. and Sav can hear. "Maybe a little" Holly J. said. Anya and Holly J. were then getting up from the table, "Where are you going?" Sav asked Anya, "I have to get her home" Anya said before leaving Sav behind wondering why she has to always look after Holly J., as a matter of fight why Holly J. needs someone to look after her.**


	12. MO' PROBLEMS

**LAKEHURST**

**027. "MO' PROBLEMS"**

**Johnny and Bruce were always the best of pals, but lately, since Bruce decided to use his hard-head for football this year, it's like Johnny's been singled out.**

**"So let's see some drills!" Coach Kurney shouted out, just then Johnny walked in, "Bruce man, sup!" Johnny shouted to his buddy, "DiMarco, out" Coach Kurney said to the boy, "Chill Coach, I just came to get my bud" Johnny assured the coach, "Bruce keep practicing" Coach finished, "Bruce" Johnny said, just then Bruce ran by the coach, "It'll only be a sec coach!" Bruce yelled before leaving the room.**

**Nora raced through the school, to get to her locker, Riley was there waiting for, "Sorry I'm late!" Nora said, before kissing the boy, "No problem, it's cool" Riley said. Nora was looking through her locker for something, then she heard a beep, "Oh, my phone" Riley said, checking it, then quickly closing the phone, "Who was that?" Nora questioned the boy. "No one" Riley quickly shot out, so the girl wouldn't question it further. Riley then decided to leave, because the tension was heating up, when he got around the corner he quickly got back on his phone, "You can't call me in school, nor at home, matter of fact don't call at all!" Riley shouted before turning back around and heading down the hall.**

**Bruce was sitting down at the table and he and Johnny were passing around a cigarette, "Man Johnny you're crazy as hell, standing up to the coach like that" Bruce said, then coughing. "Yeah well, it's just who I am" Johnny said, puffing the cigarette, just then Lucas made his way over to them, "Look you losers, Bruce, Coach said if you don't get back in that gym, you'll be off the team" Lucas said before leaving, Bruce then ran back into the gym, and Johnny was wondering why his friend had just stormed off.**

**Nora was walking around the school, and the halls were empty, she then decided to put her books in Riley's locker, she opened it because she had his combination, just then Riley's phone went off again, she looked at it and saw that it was guy that sent the text, it read, "I ENJOYED THE KISS", Nora then threw the phone, and quickly ran off.**

**When Bruce got back into the gym, he ran up to the coach, "Coach!" Bruce shouted, but the coach could smell Bruce's breath, he the motioned Bruce to come with him, and Bruce looked at Johnny, like he had done something wrong.**

**Nora had met Riley at his locker, the place she dared never to go back to, "Hey there" Riley said before trying to kiss the girl, she turned her head, "What?" Riley asked, Nora then slapped him in the face, "What the hell Nora?" Riley asked, "I guess we all sometimes have our secrets" Nora said holding up Riley's contact list, "Nora" Riley said trying to explain, "Don't bother, I won't tell, but I never want to see you again" Nora said before leaving Riley, wondering what had just happened.**


	13. MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**028. " MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET, PART ONE"**

**Mia's secret was growing inside of her, literally the baby was starting to show. She had made her way into the lunch room, and she saw Jane sitting at the table, reading a book. Jane quickly glanced at the girl, who was staring at her like she was about to attack. Mia made her way over and sat down, and opened her mouth, "So have you talked to Lucas?" Mia quickly asked, "Um...he is my brother" Jane said, answering the girls question. Mia then noticed the sarcasm in Jane's voice and decided to leave, without saying a word.**

**Anya made her way to her locker, and noticed that Sav was standing there waiting for her, she knew what he was about to say, so she decided to say it for him, "You wanna break up, hug?" Anya finished, Sav looked at her puzzled, "What?, no" Sav began, "I just wanted to apologize, I should've made sure that you and Holly J. got home safely, instead I sat their like a complete jerk" Sav finished, and Anya slightly smiled at the jerk word, "It's okay" Anya finished grabbing his arm, as she kissed him on the lips, making Sav smile.**

**Mia was staring in her mirror she knew she had to tell Lucas, but if she told Jane then, Jane could tell Lucas for her, and Mia wouldn't have to listen his voice yelling at her.**

**It was the next day at LAKEHURST, and Mia had quickly entered the school, hoping to get to Jane first, she saw Damien and Jane talking, she made her way up to them. "Jane can I speak to you..." Mia began, then looking at Damien, "Alone" Mia finished., "Sure" Jane said, being pulled aside by the girl. Mia began, "I'm pregnant, and I think the baby's Lucas's" Mia was happy she had finally told the girl, Jane looked at her, "Is this why you broke up with my brother, you're stupid, it's probably not even his kid, maybe the new guy!" Jane finished, not buying Mia's sob story for one minute. Mia just watched as the girl made her way around the corner, how could Jane dare blame the kid on Jawan, Mia wish it was is, but something inside of her told her that this child would be destined for greatness. **

**Anya saw Sav on his cell phone, it looked like he was arguing with someone, she made her way over to him, and the last words she heard were, "I'm not telling Anya that I have to have arranged marriage," she heard Sav say. Anya then looked at the boy as he hung up the phone, "What?" Anya shouted trying to sound shocked at the same time, "I-I-I" Sav began, but was choked on the words. Anya headed down the hall, opposite of Sav, she needed to get away from him, and fast, she turned the corner and placed her back against the wall. She began to cry, and one word circled in her mind, "SECRETS".**

**TO BE COTINUED...**


	14. MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**029. "MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET, PART TWO"**

**Anya quickly decided to make her way into the school building, avoiding any human contact, especially with Sav, especially now. She then saw him, she decided to head in the other direction, but she tripped and her books flew everywhere. "You okay?" Sav asked Anya, not getting any response, "Look about what I said the other day...I" Sav began, but was interrupted by Anya, "Leave me alone okay, I need to be alone!" Anya shouted, as she grabbed her books and bolted away, leaving Sav questioning her actions.**

**Jane was sitting on the bench writing down something in what seemed to be her journal, Mia quietly stepped in, Jane looked up and started to gather her things, "Jane wait!" Mia said, but she was to late because the girl had already made her way into the hall way.**

**Leslie was packing up a box, when she heard a knock at her door, "It's open" she yelled to the person on the otherside, it was Lucas. "Hey there" Leslie said, greeting her friend. "Hey, you going somewhere?" Lucas said to the girl, "Yep, D.C., I gotta go for an interview, I leave in about a week, just packing up the things I need" Leslie finished with a glee, Lucas had noticed her friend had come such a long way since the incident with Reggie. "That's good, can I come?" Lucas asked, Leslie stared at him, "Sure" she finished, then smiled, and Lucas smiled at her too.**

**Sav was waiting outside of Anya's 5th period class, "Anya wait please, let me explain!" Sav shouted to the girl, "There's nothing to explain" Anya finally spat out, making some of the students stare, and then go back to their original statures, "Look I have to have these marriages because of my religion, but that will never change the way I feel about you, I care about you" Sav said grabbing the girl's arm, "It's not enough" Anya said, "What?" Sav questioned the girl's tone, "It'll never be enough" Anya said leaving him shocked, she then turned around, and looked at him, she then said "I want a breakup", Sav starred, and then gently shook his head, Anya walked away, tears forming in her eyes.**

**Jane was sitting on her bed, and then she had a call from Mia, apparently Mia still had their home phone number, Jane decided to answer, "What?" Jane asked deviously, "Look Jane I know you hate my guts, but please listen to me, I want us to be friends, and I really need you to help me please" Mia finished talking to the girl. "Look, okay just calm down, I'm sorry, and yes, I'll help you, but you have to tell Lucas" Jane said, but then hearing her brother's voice, "Jane supper...oh and avoid throwing away boxes, I'm going to D.C. with Leslie" Lucas said before closing the door. Jane then grabbed the phone, "Mia you need to tell Lucas the truth, and fast" Jane said, as she knew that this could go wrong for everyone.**


	15. REJECTED

**LAKEHURST**

**030. "REJECTED"**

**There he stood, Kyle Freeman, a cool guy, with a rep., a rep that any girl wanted in a guy, and Holly J. had to have him, no matter what that rep was. Holly J. quickly made her way upstairs, but bumped into Kyle, making her book fall, "I got" Kyle said handing the book to Holly J., "Seeyah later cutie" Kyle said, and Holly J. almost fell out then and there, now she had to have him.**

**Riley was pissed that Nora had actually decided to breakup with him, because of a text message, but Riley knew it was more then that, but he decided to go to Nora's next class, to wait for her, but when came around the corner, he saw her kissing another guy, the figure made out to be Damien, and Riley was shocked, he had to tell Jane.**

**Holly J. made her way into the gym, and saw Mia and Kim sitting on the bench, talking to the new guy, that Holly J. didn't dare want to remember his name. "So you ladies, watching us play" Jawan said, not making it a question, "Yeah sure" Mia said, trying to get her flirt on, "Calm it down Baby Mama" Holly J. said, "Shut up Holly J., you're just mad because no guy wants you!" Kim shouted, which made the other two laugh, "Watch and learn Dawson!" Holly J. shouted back at the girl, "Kyle" Holly J. said, and Kyle quickly came over to her, "We're still on for tonight right?" Holly J. said, making Kyle think about what she was talking about, "Yep we are, the movies" Kyle said before kissing the girl on the forehead, and Holly J. looked back at Kim and rolled her eyes.**

**Jane was walking in the hall way, and then Riley came up next to her, "Jane look I need to tell you something" Riley told her, "Riley Stavros, never thought you'd talk to me" Jane said jokingly. "Yeah sorry, I'm not the friend type, anyway, are things okay with you Damien?" Riley asked, "What yeah" Jane said, trying to figure out what the boy was saying, "Because I saw him kissing Nora" Riley finished, "Yeah you're right Riley, we never were friends, and I see why, I don't people who accuse" Jane said as she left the boy to figure things out for himself.**

**Holly J. was sitting in the theatre with the boy, and he started to kiss her, "Slow down" Holly J. said, then Kyle grabbed her arm and pushed it out of the way, Holly J. then stood up and slapped him, "I'm outta here" Holly J. said, not knowing what Kyle would try next. **

**Jane then made her way into the science room, she saw Damien there, "Hey" Damien told the girl, Jane then made her way over to him, "Look Damien, if I ask you a question, will you be truthful with me?" Jane asked the boy, "Yeah babe" Damien said, "Did you kiss Nora?" Jane asked, hoping he would assure her that he only wanted her. "Yes" Damien said, Jane then gasped slightly, and then backed out of the room, "Umm...I have to go" Jane said, she ran out of the classroom.**

**"So he wasn't what you expected huh?" Anya asked Holly J. as they made there way up the steps, "Let's face he's no Travis" Holly J. staring at Travis as he smiled at her, and she smiled back, but the two knew that had to keep their relationship strictly friends, and somehow Holly J. knew she would be okay with that much.**


	16. JUMP INTO THE FIRE

**LAKEHURST**

**031. "JUMP INTO THE FIRE"**

**Riley was waiting outside of the school front doors, for his father's car to pull up into view. Jane notices the boy, "Riley" Jane shouted making her way over to him. "Jane?" Riley said, wondering if she was still mad at him. "Look about Damien, you were totally right, and I was wrong, so sorry" Jane said, just then a car pulled up and a woman stepped out. "Riley, I'm Amanda, your father's girlfriend, he told me to pick you up" Amanda finished, answering her phone. Riley made his way to the car, "I'll do it later" Amanda said, hanging up the phone quickly as possible. Riley just stared at the woman, not wanting to give her the benefit of the doubt.**

**Jane made her way through the halls, she then see'd a sign with Damien's face on it, and she then took out a can of spray paint and started to spray it all over Damien's poster, and then she ran off.**

**Riley was at his father's new house, and then Amanda went into the back yard, and answered a call. "So how do you like Amanda?" his father asked him, "She's great, I guess" Riley finished. His father only shook his head before heading into the back yard as well. Leaving Riley there thinking what was his father getting into.**

**Jane was laying there in her bed, and then she started to have flashbacks about when she was a little girl, "I know what he did" Jane said then starting to cry. She then looked at the scissors that lay on her desk, "Not again" she whispered turning the other way, not wanting to look at the scissors and remember her cutting herself.**

**Riley made his way to his locker and opened it, there was a note card inside of it, Riley opened the card, and it read, "I'm Sorry", Riley then thinking it was from Nora goes to her first period class, "Look Nora I'm sorry too" Riley said, Nora, after staring at him strangely, "What", Nora finished. Riley then held up the card, "What's that?" Nora asked, "I thought you..."Riley said pointing to the card. "You thought wrong" Nora finished before leaving the boy in the class room. Riley then knew that it was Amanda, because she had something to hide, he then raced out of the school to make a phone call.**

**"Dad, look I don't completely trust Amanda" Riley was able to say, "What why?" his father asked, "Because she..." Riley started, "Son, tell me everything" his father said, those words were enough for Riley to say everything that came to his mind.**


	17. CAN THIS BE REAL

**LAKEHURST**

**032. "CAN THIS BE REAL"**

**Sav was there standing in front of Anya's first period class, waiting for her to come out, he then seen her, "Anya, wait up!" Sav yelled as he grabbed the girl's arm. "What?" Anya asked the boy, "Um...about what happened between us, it was stupid I would like to start over" Sav said, Anya looked at the boy, "You're right it was" Anya said as she kissed the boy, and at that exact moment Holly J. walked out of her class room, and stared at the two of them in disgust.**

**Brianna and Jennifer were under a tree outside of LAKEHURST, "Look I just want to make sure that we are officially cool, and we can put the past behind us" Jennifer said, "Look we can, I just want you to know that I was childish, friends?" Brianna said, and the two girls hugged one another. **

**Anya was walking down the hall with Mia by her side, "So you sure that's what you want to do?" Mia asked the girl, "Yep, Sav and I are officially back together" Anya said, "Yeah what a drag" Holly J. said butting into the conversation, "What?" Anya asked her, "Look you guys broke up, then you got back together, then you broke up again, and now guess what comes next?" Holly J. said, "Look..." Anya began, "It's a little slutty if you ask me" Holly J. said, interrupting Anya, "Yeah but nobody asked you bitch" Mia said, getting in Holly J.'s face, "Big talk for such a mother" Holly J. said, "You've been asking for this all year Holly J." Mia said, "Bring it Mama Mia!" Holly J. said, but the teacher came by, and Holly J. walked the opposite way.**

**Brianna was walking through the hall way, and then she tripped and her books fell everywhere, Jennifer came by and helped her pick them up, "Thanks," Brianna said, "No prob." Jennifer said, she then noticed Travis looking at her and they both smiled at each other.**

**Anya was sitting down at her table at lunch time, and then Sav came in, "Hey Anya" Sav said kissing the girl on the cheek, "Sav can I ask you a question?" Anya asked, "Yeah" Sav said, sitting down next to the girl, "Do you think we jumped into this a little to soon?" Anya asked, wanting a straight answer, "Yeah" Sav said, "What?" Anya finished, not believing the words that just left his mouth, "I mean no" Sav said, not making the situation any better, "So Holly J. was right" Anya said getting up. "What, and since when do you listen to Holly J.?" Sav said following her out of the lunch room, just then Anya saw Holly J. in the hall way, and then she made her way over to her, "Look I don't know what game you're playing, but it's not cool, so...you win" Anya then grabs Sav. **

**Holly J. then looks confused, "Win what? You're still gonna date him?" Holly J. said, making it a statement, "I meant you win in me never talking to you again, you don't win the chance to tell me who I should date" Anya said leaving Holly J. behind, and Sav and her kissed again.**


	18. SHATTERED ACROSS THE VALLEY

**LAKEHURST**

**033. "SHATTERED ACROSS THE VALLEY"**

**Leslie was ready, she was going to leave next week, no more Reggie, no more LAKEHURST, she would spend the rest of her summer with Lucas, a guy she had feelings for, more than just friend feelings, she wanted it to be something more than that.**

**"Sup friend" Lucas said, hugging Leslie from behind, just then Reggie made his way by her and winked, "Disgusting" Leslie said, "Look you won't have to worry about that sick pyscho anymore, okay?" Lucas reassured his friend. Leslie shook her head and headed to her class.**

**Jennifer was standing on the stage, "Alright people, the final days of school!", Mia then made her way over to her friend Jawan, "So you still thinking about coming here next year?" Mia asked, "Nope, we're moving" Jawan said, "Oh, where?" Mia said, wanting to get concerned. "New York" Jawan finished. "Oh, hope you like it" Mia said hugging her friend.**

**Anya and Sav were making there way out into the wide open school lobby, "This is where it all ends huh?" Anya asked her boyfriend, "Well not really, next year we will officially be 10th graders" Sav said holding her tighter, "Yeah I know, it's just the big whole summer thing, my parent's are probably gonna take me on some crazy trip, you know?" Anya said, wishing her days with Sav weren't numbered.**

**Leslie and Lucas were in the parking lot, it was the end of the day, their last day, "Well this is it, go home pack a few more bags, and then we can hit the road" Leslie finished, "Yep" Lucas said, agreeing with the girl, "Aahh, how sweet, dumb and dumber" Reggie said, "Lucas don't" Leslie said, grabbing his arm, "Yeah Lucas don't!" Reggie shouted, as he pulled out a gun, at that exact moment, Jane had made her way over there, and Anya and Sav were in the parking lot, watching the whole thing, Anya was able to sneak away to go get Mr. Shepperd.**

**"Man put it down" Lucas said, "Oh so now you're trying to speak nicely to me huh?" Reggie said struggling with the gun in his hand. "Look..." Leslie began, "Shutup!" Reggie shouted, "It's your fault you told everyone I raped you!, Well, I'm sorry okay" Reggie yelled, by this time Shepperd made his way over to Reggie, "Put the gun down Reginold" Shepperd said. "No someone's gonna die in this parking lot!" Reggie said, "No it doesn't have to be that way" Leslie said making her way over to Reggie, "You hurt me Reggie, but I-I forgive you" Leslie said, "What?" Reggie said, ashtonished by the words that came out of the girls mouth. "I forgive you Reggie" Leslie finished, managing to take the gun away from him, Mr. Shepperd then grabbed Reggie and the gun. And Leslie stood there, shaking, because she knew she was on the step to being free, she had just forgiven her attacker, she wasn't any longer afraid.**


	19. THE ROAD TO DC, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**034. "THE ROAD TO D.C., PART ONE"**

**Lucas was waking up to his alarm clock, he then reached around, and turned it off, as he realized what today was, a grin spread across his face, because not only was today the trip, but today was going to be the day he would announce his feelings for Leslie, and nothing could change that, he then raced out of his room, and nearly knocked Jane out of the way to get into the bathroom.**

**"Well someone's a happy camper" Jane yelled to her brother, then she realized what today was and raced to her room.**

**"3-2-1!" Sav shouted, "It's officially over" Anya finished the boy's thoughts. "No doubt about that babe" Sav said, as he kissed the girl. Sav then made his way over to Travis and Riley, "So guys are we still gonna play at the School's Out Summer Smash?" Sav shouted, "Yeah" Travis said, "Wouldn't miss it for the world" Riley said. **

**Lucas was putting his last bag into Leslie's car, "Well that's the last one" he said, "Phew, thank GOD!" Leslie shouted playfully. "Well let's jump hope Lucas doesn't attract any vermin" Jane said jokingly, they both looked at each other, then they hugged each other tight, "I am so gonna miss your smart ass remarks" Lucas said, "Yeah well they won't be to far" Jane said patting him on the back. "Well we gotta hit the road!" Leslie said, and then Lucas hopped into the car, and they both stared at each other, "D.C. here we come!" Lucas shouted, and Leslie drove the car off into the distance. Jane then raced back into the house.**

**Jane made her way upstairs, and grabbed her phone and dialed a number, Mia was in her room reading a LIFE magazine, then she heard her cell phone ring, "Hello" Mia said, "Hey Mia" Jane said, "Jane hey, Lucas up yet, you know I wanted to tell him before he left" Mia said, still flipping through the pages. "Yeah how would you like to go on a little road trip?" Jane asked the girl, "Jane, wait, you didn't tell him I had to tell him something?" Mia said, "Look Mia this is the chance for us to find excitement, and plus, it'll be one of those fairytale book endings!" Jane finished, "Okay fine, how fast can you get here?" Mia asked, "Be ready in 15" Jane said, hanging up the phone.**

**"Okay so put this one over here, and then that one right there!" Nora said, then Damien made his way over to her, "Sup Sexy" he said, "Not here Damien" Nora said kissing him gently on the cheek, "Man this is gonna rock!" Damien said, "Yeah I just have to make sure that everything is perfect" Nora finished, "If you want everything to be perfect, than let me handle it" Holly J. said, "It would give us some alone time" Damien said looking at Nora, "Okay fine, just don't burn anything down Holly J." Nora said, handing Holly J. the clipboard, as soon as Nora made her way out the door, Holly J. threw the clipboard away, "Alright people hussle!" Holly J. screamed across the room.**

**"And since when did we need a lead singer?" Sav asked Riley and Travis, "Well ever since we decided that having a girl in the group would improve our chances" Travis said. "Fine. Anya." Sav said, "Anya, can she even sing?" Travis said, by this time Anya made her way into the room. "What?" Sav said, questioning Travis, "Look man, I'm just saying" Travis finished, "Well man now you're leaving, you're out of the band" Sav said pointing to the door, then Travis grabbed his things and left, without a word. Anya only stared at the scene, devastated.**


	20. THE ROAD TO DC, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**035. "THE ROAD TO D.C., PART TWO"**

**Leslie and Lucas were on their way to D.C., and Leslie came to a stop light, "Wow, I can't believe we're actually doing this" Leslie said, "Well believe it baby" Lucas said. "Look, Lucas, this year has really been a tough one for me, dealing with Reggie, therapy, dreams, everything, it's nice to know that someone's there" Leslie finished, "That's what I here for" Lucas finished leaning in to kiss the girl, but then a car honked their horn, and Leslie saw the light was green and decided to drive.**

**Mia was looking through Jane's music, "Are you serious, Radio head, Dead Man's Chest, Jane, I'm know expert but I'm sure these songs can kill someone" Mia said jokingly, "Haha, funny, you should be a comedian, like you could really survive the music world" Jane said as she looked around, "I can!" Mia said, "Oh really" Jane said stopping the car, and then Mia looked up and the sign read; "Open MIC Night", "Jane no" Mia said, "Oh come on" Jane said getting out of the car, and taking the keys, making sure Mia couldn't leave.**

**Mia was now on the stage and she began to sing; "How come it was that easy for you to walk out on me knowing I needed you..." Mia began, as her words we're echoing through the whole place. "You made it seem that easy, not looking back, I seemed like a fool just for loving you!" Mia said, as she began to get louder and louder, "This dreams have come as a surprise, looking at you through my eyes" Mia said, as she stared at Jane.**

**Sav was sitting there looking through a list of girl's names, "Sav, sweety you need to get the band back together," Anya said patting him on his back, "Anya come on, I don't need Travis, nor Riley for that matter, I just need to find the right person, and I can win the Band Slam challenge at the Bash" Sav finished, holding the girls hand. Anya then just starred off into the distance.**

**"I can hear the thunder, but baby I'm still 6 feet under!" Mia finished, as everyone started clapping for her, and then she grabbed Jane and they made their way out of the place, to head back onto the road.**

**Holly J. was telling Bruce to move something, "Bruce, move it" Holly J. said, "Let's see you do this!" Bruce managed to get out, "Bruce take a break" Kim said, making her way over to Holly J., "What are you doing?" Kim asked, "What am I doing, running the Bash, you however are getting in my way" Holly J. finished, "Look Nora said I can take over for a while so give me the clip board, it has the guest list" Kim said, Holly J. then looked at her confused, "Um it's in the trash, and the guy came and took it" Holly J. managed to get out. "Holly J.!" Kim shouted before leaving Holly J. standing there looking dumb.**


	21. THE ROAD TO DC, PART THREE

**LAKEHURST**

**036. "THE ROAD TO D.C., PART THREE"**

**"Dude you were great back there" Jane shouted to Mia as they were back on the road, "Look can we just focuse on getting to D.C." Mia said. "So you know what you're gonna say to him?" Jane asked, getting serious, "Yep...Lucas I'm your baby mama" Mia said, angrily, "Come on Mia, just tell him, he'll understand, he's a great guy, Lucas has never let me down, never" Jane said before focusing back on the road.**

**Holly J. made her way to Nora, "Holly J. where's the guest list?" Nora asked the distant girl, "Um..." Holly J. began, "Nora I'm sorry, I accidentally through the list away, but I got it back" Kim said, and Nora grabbed the list and walked away. "Kim thanks" Holly J. said, "Oh that's the first time Holly J. Sinclair, has ever said thank you" Kim said leaving, "Kim seriously" Holly J. began, "You know what you've been ignoring me all this long, so continue to do it, we're not friends, we will never be friends" Kim said before leaving the girl.**

**Anya was there in the band practicing room, and Sav made his way there, "Anya hey, what's up?" Sav asked, Anya then ran quickly out and locked the door behind her, "Anya come on!" Sav said, then he saw Travis and Riley, "Great you two" Sav said, "Look Sav..." Riley began, "Look Riley you don't have to say anything to this guy" Travis said, "Oh really" Sav said staring at Travis, "Guys come on, we're a band, we're not supposed to fight, we still have to find a lead singer and everything" Riley said, trying to get their attention. "You're right, Travis man I" Sav began, "I know sorry, so am I" Travis said, as the guys shook hands, Anya then ran into the room, "Yes!" Anya said. "But we still need a lead singer" Sav said, as everyone stood at the ground.**

**Lucas and Leslie were finally here, they were about to get onto the bus when all of a sudden, "Lucas!" Mia shouted as she made her way over to the boy. "Mia?" Lucas looked shocked, and surprised at the same time. "What are you doing here?" Lucas asked. "I have something important to tell you" Mia said, and Leslie looked worried and Lucas motioned her to get onto the bus anyway.**

**Jane made her way over to the two, "So you're pregnant" Lucas said, as a statement, "Yeah" Mia whispered. Lucas then turned his way to the direction of the bus and left, "Luke" Jane said, "Lucas!" Jane shouted, but Lucas only got onto the bus. Mia stood there, tearing up, "Oh sweety"Jane said as she grabbed the girl into a hug, "I'm so sorry!" Jane said. "I'm so stupid!" Mia said, and Jane just starred at the bus as it drove away and Jane was finally ashamed of her brother.**


	22. THE ROAD TO DC, PART FOUR

**LAKEHURST**

**037. "THE ROAD TO D.C., PART FOUR"**

**"What did Mia want?" Leslie asked Lucas, "Nothing, just saying goodbye" Lucas finished. Leslie then stared at the boy, and then let it go.**

**Sav, Riley, Anya, and Travis made their way to Holly J. "Look Holly J. we don't have a lead singer" Sav said, "What?" Holly J. asked, just then Kim made her way over, "Look Holly J., I'm sorry" Kim said, "Kim yeah I know, me too, but we need a lead singer" Holly J. finished. As they all started to look around, Holly J. got a call, "Excuse me" Holly J. said leaving the group.**

**"Jane" Holly J. said the girls name, "Yeah it's me, Lucas is such a jerk, Mia's broken up and everything" Jane finished, "I'm sorry to hear that but I kinda have my own problems to worry about" Holly J. said, "What's wrong?" Jane asked, making Mia shoot up. "Savtog & THE ROCKERS have no lead singer" Holly J. finished. Jane then looked at Mia, and Mia grabbed the phone, "Holly J. it's Mia, how loud can you're phone get?" Mia asked, "I can hook it up to one of the speakers" Holly J. said, "Good, I have an idea" Mia finished.**

**"Alright everyone are you for Savtog and the..." Nora began, but the Anya ran up on stage, and whispered something in Nora's ear, "Excuse me...STaRdoM!" Nora corrected herself, and everyone started to yell. And Nora made her way off of the stage.**

**Riley began to play the drumbs, and Sav and Travis began to play the guitars. Mia was on top of the car, and Jane played drumbs using her car, so Mia could get into the mood, and just then people started to stare at them, and the Mia began; "Summer is something we all look forward to, but I-I-I wanna spend it with you...Yah see me for what you really wanted, I see you for something enchanted, but this summer I will not be at the phone cuz im spending it all alone, this is what I want, my life never felt better, ignoring all the letter's!" Mia kept singing, as crowds from, both ends began to pile up.**

**Holly J. put her arm around Kim's shoulder, "So did you like being an 8th grader?" Holly J. asked, "Not as much as I'm going to enjoy being a 9th grader!" Kim said, as her and Holly J. both smiled at one another, knowing that they can finally become friends, and they just started to dance to the band, "And this Summer I won't be alone!" Mia shouted as everyone cheered for her.**

_**(THE END)- (THIS WAS REALLY FUN TO MAKE, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, SEASON 3 COMING SOON, TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR THAXS, NEXT SEASON I WILL BE ADDING A FEW NEW CHARACTERS AND MORE BETTER STORYLINES, ANY IDEAS, PLZ SEND ME A MESSAGE OR REVIEW!)**_


End file.
